Bullet Bill
Bullet Bills are ''Mario'' enemies that first appeared in Super Mario Bros. for the NES. The enemy gets shot out of a cannon, and heads straight forward, usually, the cannon only shoots if Mario is in front of it. There are many different types of Bullet Bills, such as ones that home in on its target. They also appeared in Mario Kart DS, where it is an item, that transforms your player into a Bullet Bill that goes extremely fast and will ram into anything it touches. This item is considered the best item in the game. They have also appeared in the Nintendo DS game New Super Mario Bros., where many different types of Bullet Bills appeared including ones that filled half the screen up. Bullet Bill will also appear in the upcoming game for the Wii, Super Mario Galaxy. In this game, he will home in on you, you can destroy it by making it run into something. You will also be able to tap it while pointing with the Wii Remote to make it pause in mid-air. A Bullet Bill is also on Fyer's sleeve in the video game The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Variants Banzai Bill A Banzai Bill is an enemy in the ''Mario'' Series. It is a gigantic version of a Bullet Bill, and will shoot straight toward the player. Its first game appearance was Super Mario World, where the only way to get past it was to either jump on it and kill it or slide under a hole. Its next appearance was in Super Princess Peach, then New Super Mario Bros. In New Super Mario Bros., Banzai Bills would shoot out of a cannon, and Mario/Luigi would then have to either jump on it's head, or if Mario/Luigi had a Mega Mushroom, just run into it. Also, in the game Super Smash Bros. Melee, Banzai Bill would appear on Princess Peach's Castle, and would crash into the stage, it was also a trophy in the game as well. Banzai Bills are also very big and very mean-looking. Missile Bill Missile Bills are enemies from the ''Mario'' series. They are like Bullet Bills, but they are able to home in on Mario or Luigi. They debuted in Super Mario Bros. 3 for the NES, where they were distinguished by a slightly lighter color than the regular Bullet Bill. If the player dodges the Missile Bill, it'll try to attack the character again. If it fails once more, then it'll continue in a straight path and stop trying. Missile Bills also appear in the GameCube game Super Mario Sunshine, in which they are shot from Monty Mole's tank. Torpedo Ted Torpedo Teds are underwater Bullet Bills from Super Mario World. At the twin bridges on the fourth world a secret level exit will lead to Soda Lake below. After you beat the level there the path will lead to Star Road. Torpedo Teds are released by hands extending from black plates painted with a skull and crossbones. The Torpedo Ted is faster than the Bullet Bill and invincible. This is the only level and the only game Torpedo Ted appears in. Golden Bullet Bill Golden Bullet Bills are enemies from Super Mario Sunshine. A Monty Mole sits in a cannon firing Bullet Bills in Pinna Park on the second event, Missile Bills and Golden Bullet Bills, the latter one being rare. When Golden Bullet Bills are hit with water they explode sending a shower of coins to the ground. They disappear quickly though they are the best way to 100 coins and a Shine Sprite. Others * Sniper Bill: These bullet bills will fire from a distance. * Bullet Shell Bill: These bullet bills will release a large amount of coins when destroyed.They will also bounce off walls and are gold which gives them the name Golden Bullet Bill. * Invisa Bill: These green bullet bills can go through walls. * Bowser Bill: A green bullet bill with horns. * Mad Bullet Bill: A flaming red bullet. * Mad Banzai Bill: A flaming red banzai bill. * Glad Torpedo Ted: A gold, happy torpedo ted. Bill Blaster Bill Blasters are enemies from the ''Super Mario'' series. They are basically just cannons that shoot out Bullet Bills. They never attack directly.